


Secret origins

by The_darkstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_darkstar/pseuds/The_darkstar
Summary: It is not God, that saves Lucifer from bleeding out on the warehouse floor after Malcolm shot him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Secret origins

The force of the shot echoed through the hangar and Trixie's eyes sealed shut as an involuntary reflex. Something heavy fell to the floor with a dry thump, slow footsteps moved with all the stealth of a prey animal, and Trixie's heartbeat quickened.

But no. The footsteps stopped soon after, still far from her hiding place. Malcolm's voice was low but in the silence of the hangar, his words reverberated back to Trixie's ears.

He taunted him. Malcolm was mocking Lucifer, who Trixie had seen come in not too long ago, who was now lying prone in the ground, his body spamming from the pain as blood oozed from his wound and onto the floor. He struggled to speak but the blood was choking him, and Malcolm walked away.

When Malcolm's footsteps decreased in intensity, Trixie saw an opening to approach the fallen consultant. His voice, hoarse and weak as he spoke to the ceiling (or maybe to the Heavens?) died down.

Trixie kneeled in front of him and her stomach strangled itself from her insides when Lucifer didn't even flinch away from her. He was unconscious, she would like to think he had fallen asleep. 

She knew better.

She was eight, not an idiot.

Right. Time was passing, and someone needed to help mommy before that bad man Malcolm Graham…

 _'No. Don't think of that.'_ Trixie bit her lip and put both hands over Lucifer's bleeding, open wound. Palms facing down, the tip of her fingers brushed the ruined material of his shirt, sticky with blood and bullet-sized holes.

Her eyes turned back from the energy surrounding her hands.

Trixie had never shown to anyone. What she could do… it was frightening. It could literally drive people into a catatonic state, like how it had happened to Archie.

He was her best friend. Since preschool and all the way through first grade. Stuck to her side like the Justice League stickers in her notebook. So it hurt when he suddenly started avoiding her, first at school and then making up excuses not to go to her house, or she to his. A little more than a month ago he and his family had moved to another state.

It was all too that stupid of Brandon Copper. The big meanie at school who was always finding delight in terrorising the other kids, including Archie and Trixie. So one day, after gym class had let out, Trixie had had enough; she confronted Brandon, who had wisely waited until Coach Hudson retired from the gym before starting his routine of tormenting the weaker than him.

And in the process of planting the fear of the unknown in Brandon's psyche, Trixie had inadvertently made Archie aware of her most unpleasant side.

With a desperate breath, Lucifer came back to life. Sat upright, scrambling to refill his lungs of air, he didn't seem to be aware that his impromptu resurrection had startled the living headlights out of Trixie.

Until he was.

"You…" he was looking at her with a curious wrinkle in his brow and his head tilted slightly to the side, making him look like a lost child. Or a puppy.

Meanwhile, Trixie's eyes had gone back to its every day brown colour and Malcolm was still out there.

A sadist little smirk came upon Lucifer's lips and his eyes lighted up with the fires from hell. In a second he was on his feet, stalking towards the incidental noise created by various metal objects crashing to the floor.

"Hello, murderer."

The sound of a fist colliding against bone and cracking it, and then a shot.

Trixie never moved. She sat on her heels, her fingers clutching the fabric of her pants at her knees as she listened to Lucifer's soft voice reverberating on the hangar's hollow walls, mocking Malcolm as the cop had mocked him. And then her mommy's voice, calling her.

"Trixie?! Come on, baby, you can come out now!"

Obedient, Trixie got up and carefully stepped around the blood pool, and ran towards to hug her mom. She didn't let go even as her mom turned back to Lucifer, who was honestly looking a little out of place. Was he scared of Trixie? Beside her hugging him?

"I thought he had… you died," her mommy was saying and her eyes never left the spot on Lucifer's shirt where blood was slowly drying to the air.

"Oh, I did." Lucifer smiled oddly, forcibly even. He was looking at Trixie when he said. "I got better."

Maybe Trixie's eyes hadn't completely faded back to normal, because the look Lucifer was giving her definitely told that he was intrigued. By her and what she could do, maybe.

But the mask of the nonchalant billionaire was back on his face as he excused himself to her mom, citing events of high urgency that needed his attention as soon as possible. He stayed with them long enough to give his statement to the swarm of cops that were soon outside of the hangar, and detachedly pointed them to the place where Malcolm's body was still warm.

A nice policewoman wrapped a blanket over Trixie's shoulders while another cop asked mom questions about what had transpired with Malcolm in the warehouse.

Later that night, cuddled under the covers and slowly falling asleep to her mommy's caressing her hair, Trixie thought back to that specific moment when her mana had made contact with Lucifer's wound. That chilling labyrinth filled with doors, one next to the other, each one closed and secured with chains. Except for one. One was open, and Lucifer leaned against the frame with a terrified expression on his face. And Trixie had never, in the scarce time she had known him, seen him so truly terrified.

After all, what could possibly make the Devil afraid?


End file.
